


Murders

by klazomaniac



Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Smile, Songfic, Well - Freeform, Whump, laughs maniacally, murders by tally hall, no beta we die like wilbur, you thought you were safe from the angst huh, you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: His feet thumped against the ground, heart pounding in his ears as he ran, clinging to the sweater around him.It can't be too late, can it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Murders

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs maniacally*
> 
> ME? WRITING FLUFF ABOUT THESE TWO AND THEN IMMEDIATELY WRITING ANGST ABOUT THEM?
> 
> WAY MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK
> 
> also join [the discord](https://discord.gg/Gz5SD2gQVk) if you want. I need clout

_I was in the middle ground_

_Looking to find the_

_Fountain of infinite mirror_

~~~

Labored breaths fell out of his mouth as he ran, the only thing being heard other than the crunch of the leaves under him and the sound of his shoes hitting the ground.

The yellow sweater he wore was torn, blood soaking through some parts of it and revealing claw marks where the cloth was missing.

Fear was the only thing in his brain at the moment as he dodged and ducked through vines and branches, fear for his best friend who was somewhere in the wood, somewhere potentially with that monster he encountered.

His heartbeat was erratic, so erratic he heard it pumping in his ears as adrenaline rushed through his veins, the adrenaline being the only thing keeping him going at that moment.

He longed to find Wilbur, getting separated from the other immediately after giving him his lime hoodie, receiving the yellow sweater in return.

Them joking around and listening to Wilbur’s guitar had soon turned into Dream running through the woods next to the park, screaming the other’s name in hopes of hearing a response.

While running he was attacked by a creature, him not paying much attention to the appearance of it, only grabbing the nearest stick and ramming it into its skull after receiving several gashes.

The creature ran after that, and he could only hope it was far away from his friend as he continued screaming for the other.

The trees loomed above him, almost mocking, as he saw a glimpse of lime in the bushes to his right. He skidded to a stop, nearly crashing headfirst into a tree, very quickly kneeling down by the bushes as he pulled whatever it was from the bushes.

The curiosity quickly turned into horror as his best friend’s body fell from the bush, dark brown eyes that used to hold so much passion now glazed over and dull.

His hair, hair that was oh so fluffy and so fun to run his hands through was now matted with mud and leaves and blood of all things. The lime hoodie was stained red, a huge tear revealing a gruesome slash in the stomach.

Dream put his head to Wilbur’s chest, hoping to hear something, anything, any sign that he was still alive and breathing. But all that he found was cold skin where the warm wrist used to be and an unnaturally still chest with eyes devoid of life.

All he could do was scream.

~~~

_Tree falling no one would hear_

_Shadow of nobody there_

_Murders of murderers living in fear of it_

**Author's Note:**

> (:
> 
> song is Murders by Tally hall


End file.
